


His Humanity

by writteninhaste



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninhaste/pseuds/writteninhaste





	His Humanity

I knew that if he offered I would leave. I would go with him, far away from St. Louis, because in a deep, dark corner of my heart, I valued humanity above all things.

It didn't matter that he was more of a monster than the 'monsters' - that they were more humane than he would ever be. All that mattered was that it wouldn't take silver bullets to kill him - just a well aimed shot to the head.

But he would never offer, and I would never ask. I had a duty here in St. Louis. A duty to the men who loved me. But there would always be a part of me, waiting. Waiting for Edward to ask for my heart.


End file.
